Sapno Ko Awaaz De
by kashaf.Titli
Summary: He was shy but thing made him super-star. He started loving her, but did she also ... no one knew. RAJVI fic ... peep in to know more. R n R :)
1. Chapter 1

**St. Monica Catholic School:**

A young boy was parking his bicycle on whom he comes to school when he saw that the school peon, who was in his early 50ies was going to ring the school bell. He hurried in his work, took his school bag and running almost flying came to the poen.

boy: CHACHAAAAAAAA ... RUKIYE!

peon looks at him and say: arre **Rajat **beta tumhare bina ye school chalo ho hi nei sakta. aao ... aao.

Rajat: app to jante heina Ramo chacha k mumbai mein traffic bohat hota hai, aur subah subah uthne ka dil nei karta, phir bhi dekha aaj mein kal se pore 3 minute pehle aa giya hon.

Ramo chacha smiles. Rajat took out a tiffin box and gave it to Ramo chacha.

Ramo chacha: arre Rajat beta ye kya, aaj phir tum le aiye mere liye khanna. mana kiya tha na maine tumm ko!

rajat: chacha mein janta hon k app ne aaj bhi khanna theek se nei liya. mahene k akhir hai aur ap ne yakeenan paise khatam ho gye honge to ye bhi lo. ... he handed him some money which ramo chacha refused to take but took after too much ensist of Rajat.

Now it was the time for morning prayers. After the prayers all went to their classes.

**In 11-B:**

The students present there were very tense including Rajat because the next day was the** Inter-School Music Compitetion **and the lead singer of their school Shiv had cough and due to this he was not able to sing. Suddenly, Aryaan, another student, gave idea **Why don't we send Rajat in place of Shiv to sing?** All others appreciated the idea except our Rajat.

Rajat: aryaa kis janam ka badla le raha hai yaar. I can't sing!

Miss Rupali (music teacher): Oh come'on Rajat please. ye hamare school ki repotation ka sawal hai. please!

rajat: but maa'm ...

Misss Rupali: no but-shat. tum hi gao ge and that's finale. mein principal sir se kahne jaa rahi hon k hamee lead singer mil giya. now go to band-room for the practice.

Miss Rupali left and Rajat gave a horrified look to Aryaan. Rajat, Shiv, Anirudh, Dimmpy and Mayur left for the band-room.

**In The Band Room: **

Shiv = lead singer, which now is Rajat.

Anirudh is the drummer.

Dimmpy is the Key Board player.

Mayur is the piano player.

shiv gave rajat the lyrics and tell him the song codes, and the practice began.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

after this Shiv said to Rajat: rajat itna acha gaate ho tum. you should be permanently in place of me. what say guys?

all: absolutely...

rajat: nei yaar. yahan to gaa liya but I am sure wahan per mujhe kuch bhi yaad nei aane wala.

dimmpy: Be positive Rajat. we will make it!

rajat:Hmmm ... hope so!

Mayur: Then WE WILL WIN BECAUSE WE ARE ...

All :** Super Doopers **(their band name)

...

...

...

* * *

><p><span><strong>At St. Louir School:<strong>

principal called the four students in their office. Shan, Arnab, Varun and **Purvi, **the four band members of the scchool.

Arnab knocked the door: Can we come in sir?

Principal: Yes! come in... So you four** "Dhinchaks" **(their band name)

the four went inside the office and stood in a line.

principal: Students! as you know tomorrow is the Inter-School Music Compitation and we have been winning this compatetion for last 9 years, this one's we have to win. Got it.

Four altogether: Yes sir...

principal: I SAID GOT IT ... giving stress to each word.

four: YES SIR!

Then they leaved.

**At Their Band Room:**

Shan: he was the lead singer.

Varun was the drummer.

Arnab was the piano player.

Purvi was the key board player.

They rehearsed for the show.

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Next day:<strong>

Today was the Competition, finale was between **ST. Louir School** and** St. Monica Catholic School.**

First St. louir played and got a high appreciation and very good praise from the judges and the audiences. Then, it was turn of St. Monica Catholic School. Rajat along with Anirudh, Dimmpy, and Mayur came to the stage. The music started by Anirudh, Mayur and Dimmpy, Rajat took the Gualterio in his hands but he was too nervous to play. The audience started to laugh and they raised there voices that said "LOOSER" All of a sudden, all those were queit when they heard a sweet, sugary voice singing. It was none other than Rajat. Yes HE WAS SINGING.

**A/N: please don't skip the lyrics as ?I know many of you people scroll down without reading the lyrics. you will enjoy it. **

**Subah Aa Rahi**

**Cha Rahi He**

**Manzile Bhula Rahi He**

**Khwaishe Bhi Gaa Rahi He**

**Achcha Mauka He. **

**Miley Hume Jo Ishaara **

**Aankh Ussey He Milaana **

**Warna Jaane Waale Par Bhi Woh Kho Jaata He. **

**Oh! Mauka Miley Tujhko **

**Khulke Tho Zara Jee Le Isko **

**Dil Kya Kahe Sun Tho **

**Pehchaan Le Khud Ko...ooooo! **

**Sapno Ko Awaaz De! **

**Oh! U Can Do It! Keh De Tujhe Zindagi. **

**Oh! U Can Do It! Chute Na Ye Pal Kabhi. **

**Oh! U Can Do It! Kehde Tujhe Roshni. **

**Oh U Can Do It! U Can Do It. **

**Oh! Jaan Nahi Jaane Dil Kal Ka Hona He Kya.**

**Kya He Hume Paana Aur Hume Khona He Kya.**

**Zindagi Se Milna Bada He Zaruri **

**Karni He Jo Dil Ki Aarzoo Puri **

**Pal Na Ye Chute, **

**Kal Na Woh Ruthe**

**Aapas Me Rahe Na Koi Duri. **

**Mauka Miley Tujhko**

**Khulke Toh Zara Jee Le Isko **

**Dil Kya Kahe Sun Tho **

**Pehchaan Le Khud Ko...oooooo**

**Sapno Ko Awaaz De!**

Yes! He sang it. He sang for the first time. He was a shy student but inspite of that he sang.

They got a standing ovation from the audiences and one of the judges. Now all were waiting for the results to be announced. No doubt** Monica Catholic **Had **WON** this competition for the **first time **because of **RaJat.**

Monica n' were very happy and the band with the principal, teachers and some others had a group photo together, with the trophy in Rajat's hand.

...

...

On ther other side

**At St. louir School:**

The whole school was like no one except the ghosts live there. All were sad because they defeated but the principal was furious. Not because they had not won but on th other thing. He was yelling over the members, WHY ... answer to this question no one knew ...

principal: SHan you are ...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here is a multi chapter RAJVI fic. After reading above it is obevious that they are not CID officers here but ordinary school students.**

**I want to ask that if you want the other officers in the story or nto, but they will not be CID officers as well. **

**Story have questions.. Rajvi are in seperate school. How will they come close? Why the principal was yelling at Shan? **

**As I have started three fics at a time, the updates will be short. SORRY for that in advance. Next update kaab mile ga, keh nei sakti kyuk aaj kaal studies ka bohat burned hai. I hardly get time to type the FFs. So maybe very late updates. Hope you understand. **

**Reviews Wanted :)**

**tckr and bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**At Rajat's Home:**

he came home happy more than anything **(afterall, he won singing competion yaar) **he called a loud: mom ... mom

her mother Ragini came out of the house holding a rolling pin, but rajat took it from her hand and placed it on the counter. he started to dance with her.

ragin: app bataiye ga bhi keh kya hua ...

rajat didn't utter any words.

ragini became irritated and said: rajat beta m mujhe roti banani hai, agar kuch bolna hai to bool warna jana de mujhe bohat kaam hai.

rajat: mom aaj no roti, maine **Pizza **order kiya hai, aata hi hoga.

ragini: aur kiss khushi mein ... ?

rajat: mom wo won ...

ragini became excited and said: mera bache ... he kissed her in affection on his forehead when he heard voices of two: Sachiii Bhaiya ...

rajat turned and found his twins younger brother-sister, **muskaan and vivek**, standing there. both ran towards him and hugged him.

rajat: han shatiaino ... we won and now I am going to present (he toook out a CD from his bag pack) the ...

but he could not say further because some one snatched it from his hand and played it on VCR Player.

rajat:** Mom ...**

mom: chup ker. dekhne de mujhe ...

Pizza arrived and the whole family enjoyed it with the show recording.

**A/N: Rajat's dad here is a Ship Captain, so he is out on the sail.**

**Next Day:**

**At St. Monica Catholic Shool:**

It was the usual day, again school tym and rajat as always late. he arried at school and

rajat:CHACHAAAAAAAA ... RUKIYE!

ramo chacha: rajat beta ...

rajat placed a big ladduu in his mouth.

rajat: muh meetha keejiye chahca. mein jeet gaya ho.

ramo chacha: jeete rajo puttar! bhagwan tumhe hamesha slamat rakhe.

after this rajat went inside. all the students were congraluting him, he went inside to his classs-room and to his surprise the whole class was decorated beautifully.

all students cried: **SURPRISE!**

they enjoyed the day by eating, chatting and dancing.

**At St. Louir School:**

**(**same scene where the last was left, conscider it as today's scene**)**

The whole school was like no one except the ghosts live there. All were sad because they defeated but the principal was furious. Not because they had not won but on th other thing. He was yelling over the members, WHY ... answer to this question no one knew ...

principal: SHan you are expelede.

shan: but sir! ..

principal: kya But Sir! you tried to bribe the judges for winning the competion. kya yahi sehkiya hai maine tumhe?

shan: sorry sir!

principal: your school leaving letter is sent. you may leave now.

shan was too shocked + angry (on rajat) but he left.

principal: (tp others) you also dismiss!

...

the classes start again.

**At St. Monica Catholic Shool:**

pricipal od Monica Catholic, Mr. Chitrole, called for Rajat's mom. she reached and the principal told her that due to some reasons, they have to send rajat to the other school.

chitrole (to rajat's mom): deekhiye! jitna afsoos hame rajat ke jana ka hoga utna to shahiad kissi ko bhi nei hoga lakin kya kare. hame school mein facilities bohat kam hain aur Rajat is an extra ordinary student. Louir mein uss ke pass zaida chances hein because it is an international school. Hope you understand!

ragini nodded. chitrole added: meri baat ho gai hai aur sub ready hai, ye rahe rajat ke acedimic resukts. he can go from tomorrow.

ragini came out and rajat saw her. he was tensed because she seldom come to school. he asked her the reason and rajat was furious.

he took his bycicyle and went to home from there.

after many hours convincing rajat agreed to go to new school.

**Next Day:**

**At St. Louir School:**

rajat was very nervous at first. he was late as usual but the peon of here was not like ramo chacha, rajat was late and as the panelty he has to take 10 rounds of the football court.

after this he went to the class but the students were very harsh to his. After all, he was the one who caused the defeat for the Louir. everyone was angry, especially Purvi because she liked shan and she blamed Rajat for the srestication of him. but there was one girl who wanted to become a friend. she was **Shefali.**

when the came out of the class rajat was about to go when shefali called her: Rajat...

rajat turned and saw her: shefali ... am I right!

shefali: tumhe mera naam kaise pata?

rajat: aur agar yahe sawal mein tum se poochu?

shefali: Oh come'on. pure school ko tumhara naam pata hai, Rajat Patel. tum ne haraya hai iss school ko jo ye singing competion pechle 9 years se win ker raha tha.

rajat: aur muje class mein pata chala jub sir ne tumhe apni tape band karne ko bola ... both laughed ...

shefali: so who is your partener for science project?

rajat: don't know!

shefali: chalo notice board se check kare. I don;t know either...

...

they went to the notice board and checked:

zara-rahul

arnab-lisha

varun-sonia

shefali-...

purvi-...

kavin-...

**A/N: hehehe guess the parteners. thanks to those who reviewed. **

**ayisaraharris. ravu 161, dia, Harman, Guest NL, crazyforpurvi, KAVINSANJANA, , praise22, areej.23, JannatFairy, pari, Rajvigirl thanks ...**

**Ansha Di's Anaynya: thanks for favourating and following my story and SORRY for that note.**

**Ruttzzy: thanks for following my story.**

**reviews wantedtilll then tc and bye ...**


End file.
